sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divergent Series: Insurgent – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
| recorded = Various times | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 32:14 | label = Interscope | producer = | chronology = Divergent soundtracks | prev_title = Divergent: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = The Divergent Series: Allegiant - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack | next_year = 2016 | misc = }} The Divergent Series: Insurgent – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the official soundtrack album of the 2015 American science-fiction action film The Divergent Series: Insurgent, based on the second book of the ''Divergent'' trilogy. The score of the film was composed by Joseph Trapanese, while Randall Poster reprised his role as music supervisor. The soundtrack album along with the film's score were released exclusively as digital albums by Interscope Records on March 17, 2015. ''The Divergent Series: Insurgent – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' Background Music supervisor Randall Poster talking about the soundtrack album said that, "there is a varied and powerful collection of songs gathered on this soundtrack. Not a group of songs for the meek, but new anthems for the courageous. Music to fuel your insurgency for sure." Initially Ellie Goulding, who was featured heavily in Divergent: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and also provided vocals for protagonist of The Divergent Series, Beatrice "Tris" Prior, was expected to return, but ultimately did not appear in the album. M83 and Woodkid returned after appearing on the soundtrack album of the first film of the series. Additionally British rock duo Royal Blood, indie rock sister band Haim, Imagine Dragons, Anna Calvi, Lykke Li and SOHN also appear in the album. "See What I've Become" by American recording artist, rapper and composer Zack Hemsey appeared in the official trailer of the film, but was not included in the soundtrack album. Promotional singles On March 2, 2015, the first promotional single from the album "Holes in the Sky" was released. The song was performed by M83 and featured HAIM. Talking about the collaboration HAIM said that, "we've been fans of Anthony Gonzalez and M83 for a long long time so when he reached out to have us sing on the song we were ecstatic. We had the best time in the studio with him, it all happened so fast and was so easy and natural. We are so excited to be a part of this movie." The second promotional single, "Never Let You Down" by Woodkid featuring Lykke Li was released on March 9, 2015, while the third promotional single, "Sacrifice" by Zella Day was released on March 12, 2014. Additionally two tracks from the album, "Blood Hands" by Royal Blood was originally released in August 2014 as a part of their 2014 album, and "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons, which was originally composed for ''League of Legends'' 2014 World Championship promotional video and was released digitally as a single on September 18, 2014. Track listing The album contains eight tracks as opposed to the sixteen tracks of the first film's soundtrack album. | extra1 = M83 featuring Haim | length1 = 4:21 | title2 = Blood Hands | writer2 = | extra2 = Royal Blood | length2 = 3:07 | title3 = Never Let You Down | writer3 = | extra3 = Woodkid featuring Lykke Li | length3 = 4:32 | title4 = The Heart of You | writer4 = | extra4 = Anna Calvi | length4 = 5:49 | title5 = Sacrifice | writer5 = | extra5 = Zella Day | length5 = 4:00 | title6 = Carry Me Home | writer6 = SOHN | extra6 = SOHN | length6 = 4:09 | title7 = Warriors | writer7 = | extra7 = Imagine Dragons | length7 = 2:52 | title8 = Convergence | writer8 = Joseph Trapanese | extra8 = Joseph Trapanese | length8 = 4:04 | total_length = 32:14 }} Charts ''The Divergent Series: Insurgent – Original Motion Picture Score'' | recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Orchestral | length = 74:28 | label = Interscope | producer = Joseph Trapanese | chronology = Divergent scores | prev_title = Divergent: Original Motion Picture Score | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = Allegiant: Original Motion Picture Score | next_year = 2016 }} On November 25, 2014, Joseph Trapanese came on board as the composer of the film. He previously provided additional arrangements for Divergent. Talking about the score of the film, Trapanese said that "The first film had a lot of sounds in it, very song-driven from artists like Woodkid and Ellie Goulding. It gave the film something to hold on to, to really bring you through the journey. This film, there's a lot more danger and a lot more at stake. We've vacated the song-based soundtrack, relied more on the score. The score is darker and more intense." The score album was released by Interscope Records on March 17, 2015. Track listing References External links *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/insurgent-original-motion/id974836768 The Divergent Series: Insurgent – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack at iTunes] Category:2015 soundtracks Category:Film scores Category:Film soundtracks Category:Divergent trilogy Category:Interscope Records soundtracks Category:Joseph Trapanese albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Joseph Trapanese